Don't want to fall in love
by Dede-Bre
Summary: A Dominate Shiny Jolteon and a rare Delcatty travel together through the good and the bad to find a place call home, little did they know, a magical feeling starts to come across the two some, will Breauna fall in love for the weak Delcatty? Will she finally have a place to call home? Will he be the one for her? Will I ever stop asking questions? Rated M in later chapters OwO '
1. How things started

(Ha, first chapter done, Base on a true love Canon between my Oc and my friend's Oc OwO)

* * *

? pov.

Was a early spring morning as I was moving my way through the forest calmly; a group of Staravia's was busy making nets in the tree's while some Rattata's was scurrying along to find food. I sighed a little, been kind of lonely by myself lately, I had no one to talk to while walking and when I ever try to, it had seem they run away but I could see why they would, who would ever talk to a scarred eye Shiny Jolteon, my guess they think I might kill them and as much as I want to prove them wrong I just don't know what to tell them so my best suggestion is to leave it as it is.

I came across a small pond before taking a seat and getting some water, I have been moving so much that I was really thirsty, but I can't stay long, I have to keep going, I need a new place to call home, after being kick from my old one. As I was lapping up the water I heard a faint cry coming from behind, it sounded like a Delcatty, which to my surprise some of those was even here, usually I would see them with those people, I guess their called trainers? I shook my head before pulling away from the water, now full from it before I stood up. I look behind as I heard more yelling before rolling my eyes, I had no time to deal with whatever is going on, It had nothing to do with me anyways. So I pick up my legs and head on east.

"Help! Someone, anyone!" I stop in my tracks as I shook my head again and sighed, why do I have to be so nice all the damn time. I turned around and head straight for the noise coming in the south. But before I had the chance to push the bushes out of the way I was soon tackled by the Prim Pokémon which made me fall on my back with it lying on top of me.

"Owie!" it cried as it shook its head before looking down at me. We stared at each other for a moment before I used the back of my legs and flipped him over my head, I'm in not type of mood to have someone on top of me like that and I so wasn't going to just sit and wait for him to get off. I rolled to the side and got up before shaking my fur off. Then I look at it and saw him still lying on the ground.

"Hey cat, if you're done being a dork" I walk up to it and stared down into its purple eyes, what a cute color I should say. "Mind if you tell me what all the yelling is about?" I saw it shivered a bit, guessing because it saw my scarred, crimson red eye. I growled, why the hell this keeps happening?! "Better yet, don't- I can care less about your foolishness" I rolled my eyes before walking away.

"W-Wait!" I was then tackled again, but this time it landed on my back, what the hell is wrong with this cat?! "D-Don't leave, I need help!" I sat their waiting for the cat to say something but to my guess it's was trying to get its words right or something. "Well?! I don't have all day you know" I up roared making it jump off my back.

"Uh, you see…my collar was stolen…but this bully and he made off with it and um well…..I need help getting it back" I stood up and glared at the Delcatty.

"Are you freaking kidding me, over a damn collar?!" usually I don't get mad this quickly but really you go all panic mood for a damn thing?! I saw it flinch from my outburst before frowning at me.

"I know, but it's important to me I can't just leave it, please! Help me get it back, I'll do anything!" I huff as I looked away. I don't need anything from this cat, I have land to cover and places to go…but guessing this cat wouldn't let me be, I have no choice but to do what it wants.

"Fine, fine! Whatever I'll help you…." I last said before it hug/tackled me, is this cat a touch freak or something? It's been tackling me three times today. Then the Delcatty got off of me and smiled from ear to ear.

"Thank you so much! I'll show you where he's at, this way!" the Delcatty started nudging me forward where it came from. "hey, I can walk thank you!" I moved away from it before walking ahead.

"Oops sorry Jolteon" I stop and stared.

"…..I have a name, if you ask I MIGHT, tell you cat"

"Oh! Uh, well my name is Dilan, what's your name?" I waited a bit longer, before I softly replied

"Breauna…and might I ask you something, Dilan?"

"Yes?" I paused a bit before looking at him with my raven purple and Crimson red eyes.

"You're a girl right? It's kind of weird for a girl to have a guy name like Dilan" I look ahead not knowing its shock expression on its face before yelling out.

"**I'M A DUDE! WHY THE HECK DOES EVERYONE SAY I'M A GIRL!**" I held onto my ears before I yelled back.

"**WELL SORRY PRINCESS, YOU JUST LOOK LIKE A GIRL TO ME, HOW IS EVERYONE SUPPOSE TO KNOW YOUR A DUDE OR NOT!**" He held onto his ears in pain

"Ow ow, ok sorry" I sighed at him before walking ahead. "Next time don't yell, I just asked, you don't have to get crazy like that"

"…..sorry" he said sadly.

"You're ok…so where is this pokemon that took your collar anyways?" He speed walk ahead and stop before pointing to a cave in front of us.

"Here"

* * *

Been a while since i made a story on here, hope you like it c:

Breauna: like really why does he keep tackling me like that?

Me: idk, and idc, I own Breauna, my friend; Eric owns Dilan, see you next chapter! X3c


	2. Lets get this over with

Normal pov.

Breauna looked at the cave and studied it, it wasn't neither big nor small, maybe a family of 4 can live in their but she wasn't too interested of the cave. She looked back at Dilan as he sat down staring at the cave.

"Ok, you stay here while I go and get it" she walks ahead before Dilan pulled on her tail gently making her stop.

"Wait, just be careful, he's not like the type to get beaten so easy" she sighed.

"Dilan the faster I get this collar the faster I can leave, I need to get going and you" she pulled away from him. "Are wasting my time, now" she walked ahead leaving Dilan alone.

She entered the cave slowly and was alert in case something jumps out; she saw bones of other pokemon she did not know. "Wow this guy must be fat or something," she said softly to herself. As she pass by another bone she was tackled from behind by the unknown pokemon. She kick it off of her and was about to attack when she notice who it was.

"Dilan! What the hell your doing in here?!" Dilan rolled over to his stomach and got up before walking over to Breauna and lean against her.

"I was scared that you might get hurt Breauna! So I came after you…and I kind of step on a bone" he sweat drop as Breauna moved away from him making him fall on the ground.

"I gave you orders, now go!"

"But Breauna! I don't want you to get hurt" She growled at him annoyed.

"It's not just her that will get hurt" their ears when straight up before they looked around the cave. Before they knew it a Krookodile came out to the spot light and glared at them.

"so you're the one that took Dilan's collar?" Breauna asked as Dilan hide behind her in fear. "Mind I ask why you want it?" she sat down with a bored expression on her face. The Krookodile held the collar in front of them while chuckling. "I was thinking of giving this to my daughter, as a gift from her papa, and if you are trying to take it back, I doubt that will be a good idea my one eye freak"

Breauna flinch from the comment before glaring at him. "…excuse me?" The Krookodile chuckled again. "You heard right freak, Pfft what you going to do about it? Cry like a little brat?" Breauna snarled as she stood up, sounds of buzzing from her body could be heard as she glared. "no one disrespects me like that, get ready, cause I'm going all in" he laughed at her comment.

"Oh what you going to do; hit me with your thunder moves? Like that will hurt me, I'm a ground type" Breauna smirked. "And what makes you think I only know electric moves dude" she charged at him in full speed before turning around and kicking him hard in the gut. "Double-Kick!" she ran around him and kicked him in the back causing him to fall flat on the floor.

Breauna jumped on his back and grabbed the collar from him before running. "Dilan, let's move!" He nodded before running after Breauna; the Krookodile got up now mad and made a loud battle cry. "Give me that back!" Breauna and Dilan made it outside before Breauna pushed Dilan away from the Hyper Beam attack the Krookodile made, but ended up getting hurt.

"Breauna!" Dilan ran to her. "Are you ok?!" She got up and glared at Dilan. "What are you still doing here? Go hide!" "But-" "NOW!" Dilan nodded before climbing up the tree to hide. Breauna looked ahead and saw the Krookodile chuckling. "Awe how cute the freak saving her boyfriend" Breauna anger was rising.

"**HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND YOU ASS, AND STOP CALLING ME A FREAK**!" she yelled with a faint blush covering her face, the Krookodile chuckled again before getting in to battle stands. "well then, prove it!" he started charging at her as Breauna got in her fighting stands. His claw hand started to glow bright before swinging it from above Breauna's head.

"Brick break!" just before he had the chance Breauna dodged it making him crack the floor, he stood up and looked around. "Come on and fight, you're a disgrace to your family for running away like this" that comment triggered Breauna's anger as she used Pin Missile from behind knocking the Krookodile forward. "**How dare you mock me, fool!**" She pounded the ground in anger making electric waves from where she was standing. "**I will break you like a twig!**" She charged at him and used Double Kick again, but this time more powerful then the last one and send the Krookodile flying back into the cave.

"**THE NEXT TIME YOU TALK ABOUT ME OR MY FAMILY, I WILL KILL YOU!**" Breauna huffed as she sat down in angered while holding the collar on her neck. Dilan slowly go down from the tree making sure everything was ok before running to Breauna and hug/tackling her. "Breauna! You did it!" he started nuzzling her cheek making her blush from it, Dilan then got off of Breauna as she roll off the ground to get up.

"Hm, it was nothing, dude couldn't bite more than he can chew" Breauna slide the collar off and slide it over to Dilan "here, now I help you, I must be off." Without a word Breauna got up and walk away from Dilan as he put on the collar.

"Wait!" Dilan ran after Breauna before tackling her but Breauna duck down to dodged causing Dilan to crash into the tree in impact. "What now, I did what you wanted, now leave me be cat" Dilan got up and rubbed his face "ow….But wait Breauna, I want to ask you something" Breauna growled again before clearing her throat "make it quick"

"Uh, c-c-….ummm" Dilan shifted his feet a little not looking up at Breauna while a blush was covering his face.

"So you got nothing, and that's a minute you wasted" Breauna said as she walked around Dilan not amused with his timid nature but all things come short when Dilan ran in front of Breauna again. "WHAT!" she shouted in his face.

"C-Can I come with you!" Dilan said as he squeezed his eyes shut. "I have nowhere to stay, I can hardly get food on my own and I having a hard time handling bullies, but…..but when I'm with you I feel safe…so can I come with you?" Breauna's eyes widen at Dilan, never in her life had anyone ask such a thing, by now he should be running for the hills now he got his collar, but what he just told her kind of made sense to her in a way, Breauna thought for a bit about having someone coming with her then she looked back at him.

"…nope" she said in a bored tone and walk passed Dilan.

Dilan stood there in shock before following after her. "Please!"

* * *

Me: pfft that was nice of you Bre

Bre: hey, he's wasting my time i had to keep going *shrug*

Me: lol, i own the story and Breauna, my friend owns Dilan!


	3. Starting to bond

Sorry for taking so long making this story guys, i had a few arts to take care of =w='

* * *

Breauna's pov:

"Please"

"Please"

"Please"

"Please"

I frowned in anger as Dilan kept on pleading while we were walk along the path in the forest, I must've be cursed to have help the fool out, why do good guys get bad things?

"Please"

"Please"

I stop in my tracks before glaring at him with deadly cold eyes. "**SHUT UP!**" I yelled before huffing and puffing trying to not get worked up and kill this cat, it was in my heart and soul to rip him to pieces and continued with my life as it is, but somehow I didn't want that to happen. After my heart had calmed down look back at Dilan as he sat down with a puppy look on his face, how the hell he knows that trick? Then again, he looks cute when he does it, Whoa! Where the hell, n-never mind.

"Look Cat, as much as I want you to come with me…" I started out, I mean I DO want to have someone to tag along the road and all, but I don't want someone to slow me down every once in a while, it's too much for me to handle plus I can't keep saving him every time something bad happens.

"…..but….but…" I tried thinking of something to not tell him the truth why I don't want him to come with me, I don't want to break the boy's heart, I might be mean at times but I'm never cold-hearted. "Well…what I'm trying to say…."

"…I see" I looked back up at him and saw a depress expression on his face, now I feel guilty, almost. "It's ok, you…you don't have to lie to me, I-I guess…." I sniffed the air a bit and smelt salt water coming from his eyes, great I made him cry. "…I should be leaving….bye" he walked away from me with his tail between his legs as his head hang low. I watched as he walk down the road from where we came from, it kind of hurts my heart to see him like that and I felt bad that I didn't give him a good answer….but it's for the best…...fuck.

"Alright, alright, you can come with me-Ow!" Dilan hug/tackled me, AGAIN, and started nuzzling my face like crazy, great now I'm blushing again.

"Thank you, Breauna!" He said as he laid on me, it was weird that he's laying on me like this but what was really weird is that I didn't kick him off like last time, maybe I'm just tried from all the walking and battle I just had, it feels good to rest a bit on my back plus Dilan's fur is very soft, it feels really nice and everything.

"Breauna?"

"Huh?" I looked up at his now blushing face, it had me wonder why he's blushing so suddenly but i didnt cared. we stayed like this for a few more minutes as it has seem that he wasn't going to get off anytime soon before i flip him over my head yet again.

"Ow!" He got out and rubbed his head. "What was that for!?"

"We're wasting good time, lets hustle" I speed walk pass him not before he grab my small tail.

"But Breauna!"

"What is it now!?" I asked before his stomach growled, as I figured it was the answer to my question.

"I'm hungry" he whined as he nuzzled me, I'm starting to get sick of his touchy, feeling crap. I moved away from him with a hint of blush on my face.

"Fine ill get you something to eat Cat, now STAY here" I raised my voice hoping he get the picture that he couldn't follow this time. He nodded his head as I walked away from him.

Dilan's pov.

I watched her as she left me behind, this is great! Not only was I'm getting food, but I can have someone to talk to as well! It been lonely since I had someone to talk to and hang with, but something about Breauna just made me even happier. I mean that eye kind of scared me when I met her, but I kind of liked it, it's like it fit her in a way and it made me wonder how she got it.

I sat down and I thought more about the shiny Jolteon, I don't really know why I'm thinking about her like this, I mean yea other than her glares and snarls, she looks...beautiful, I never seen a cute shad of light green like that, her nice legs, her body, her butt-Whoa wait her butt? When do I look at Pokémon's butts even at Breauna's?

I shook my head "what a weird day" I rubbed my head with my cream color paw.

"What you mean?" I jump in surprised before blushing at Breauna.

"W-where did you come from?!" She chuckled at me, which I found kind of sexy in a way-wait what?

"Well hope you know the Beedrills and the Staravia's-"

"Ok that is not what I mean, Breauna" she giggled, it was like music to my ears when she did that.

"I been here for some time, I call you saying that I got back and look I got" she walk back to the bushes before pulling out two dead buneary's and dragged them over before laying them on the ground in front of me. I was shock by how she got them so quickly but i soon became discussed at the face they still had fur and that the meat was still raw.

Breauna sat down as she smiled, guessing cause how happy she was to catch these guys.

"Heh, they were tricky but I manage to get them,Now lets dig in!" She was close to ripping the first buneary not before I tackled her to stop her.

"No don't!"I yelled as I held her down before I staring down at her, her eye's widen in shock as she stared back at me and made me blush once again, her beauty was really starting to affect me in a way where I just...want to kiss her, no, not want, more like need to, her scent was tickling my nose and it was hypnotizing me to just kiss her down her jaw line and put my face in her white fur collar.

"CAT!" I shook my head from the thought as I notice Breauna's anger expression on her face, which meaning I better get off before she flips me again.

I quickly got off of her before Breauna got up in my face. I was now looking in her beautiful raven purple and crimson red eyes, I was slowly leaning towards her to get closer to her eyes, it was killing me that she was this close to me to where i could just kiss her right here and now, but i have to remember, she will kill me in a heart beat.

"What is wrong with you? I was just going to eat, did you tackled me?" I pointed to the dead buneary's behind me, Hopefully they don't get rotten by now.

"We can't eat it like that! It's raw, lets just cook them!" she rolled her eyes at me before glaring.

"Well sorry to break it to you cat, but I'm not a chef here, besides what do I look like to care if it's raw or not?" I sweat drop, I should remember about dog pokemon, they never care much about things like this, I guess that's because I'm being a little picky.

"Well at least let me cook it a bit more, please?" I gave her a puppy face hopping it will work, which it did because she growled under her breath, knowing she was annoyed by me, which I understood well before she nodded her head.

"Fine" she stood back as I turned to the dead buneary's, I thought a bit before running to get two sticks, I made sure they were sharp enough for me to stab it in the bunnies and stand in the ground at the same time. I look over at Breauna as she sat their confused at what I was doing. "Hey Breauna, can you find some rocks and make a circle with them?"

"…..rocks…"

"Yes…." Oh god here we go.

"Look Cat, first: What in bloody hell do I look like gathering rocks, I'm a hunter, second: this is no picnic or whatever this is, I'm feeding you a meal then we shall leave, that is all!" I cocked my head at her, when will this dog get I'm making a nice cook dinner for us.

"First: I need to make a spot for the fire, I don't want the forest to burn in flames, Second: I want this to be a nice, calming dinner for the both of us and this is where Third comes in" I pointed up to the sky as it slowly turns dark. "It's not good to travel in the dark, now do you want to eat or not?" I saw her grumble under her breath, it was annoy but at the same time kind of cute.

"Fine cat, I'll get the rocks." She turned and walked away from me.

"Oh and Breauna?"

"What cat?" I pouted as my poke out cheeks.

"Would it kill you if you call me by my name?" she stared blankly at me before looking away.

"Yes"

* * *

Yea Ch. 3 done, it was kind of hard to make sure every thing was prefect from you guys. =w=

Oh and last Chapter i received my review about the story so far, i like to thank you for telling me(calmly) about a few errors i might have made.

Dilan: COME ON JUST SAY MY NAME!

Bre: Nope

Dilan: it's not that hard!

Bre: nope

Dilan: PLZ!

Bre:...Nope U3U


	4. Trust?

Hope the title dont suck ;w;

* * *

Normal pov:

After Breauna finished off her meal, she laid on her back and sighed in relief before patting her belly. "Aye I must say Cat, you're not bad at this stuff" she looks over at him as he licks his self off getting any crumbs off his paws. After checking to see if there was any more he to laid on his back and smiled from ear to ear. "Heh thanks Breauna, and it was a good idea for getting those pecha berries with our food, I never felt this full" he rubbed his belly before rolling over on his side to look at Breauna fully.

"Heh, glad you like it Cat…" she sighed before looking up at the sky; it was now fully black with dot scattered around, there weren't any clouds around so you could actually see the full moon as it faintly shines on them.

"…hey, you ok?" Dilan slowly got up and walk over to Breauna before lying down next to her. Breauna look back at him before looking up at the sky again. "…just thinking…that's all."

"…About?" he asked while tilting his head at her.

She sighed again before rolling over to look at him. "You're just so curious about me aren't yea Cat?" she asked calmly, not wanting to sound like she was mad at him or anything. Dilan shuffled a bit kind of blushing a little before looking back at her.

"I'm sorry…it's just, you done a lot for me today, getting my collar back, hunting food for me, I can't help but want to know a little more about you Breauna, that is if you don't mind me asking." His ears flatted as he slowly frown at her hopping she wouldn't get mad at him. Breauna chuckled a bit before shaking her head.

"Nah, I don't mind and don't worry about it Cat, when it comes to dogs; we are very loyal to everyone, that is if we trust them well enough." She rolled over to her stomach starting to feel sleepy a bit more. Today was just so much for her to handle, being tackled, fighting, hunting, she don't remember the last time she had done this alone, usually her parents would take care of the hunting and all that.

"…..so..You trust me?" she looks up at him with her eyes, too tried to lift her head up, when he asked her that before thinking. '_…..Now that I think about it….Do I really trust this Cat?….I mean I just met him and sure he can be a hand full…_' she look back at him out the corner of her eyes before looking away, not wanting him to know she was looking at him, before blushing a little. '_But….It's really nice to have someone with me…..and he's kind of cute….For a Cat_' she sighed before closing her eyes.

"…I won't say that I fully trust you Cat..." she paused a bit before licking her lips before continuing her words. "But…I would say that I can trust you in a way where we can be…friends?" she raised her brow hopping that what she was saying came out right and that Dilan understand her well.

He smiled a bit before nodding his head and rolling over to his stomach as well to where they were side by side sharing body heat. "Heh, I'm glad to hear that Breauna, but so you know I trust you a hundred percent! No way I doubt you, you're awesome, strong, brave, everything!" Breauna slowly frown at his words before looking at him.

"…Dilan, I'm not that great, trust me when I say it, everyone isn't perfect, we all have something to make us who we are, even when others don't see much of the story…." He tilted at her a little confused at what she was trying to say.

"What do you mean Breauna?"

"There's no such thing as a perfect person or pokemon, we all are equal, we all are great at something, we all have faults, no one is better than the other" she said sadly before looking away from him.

"…I guess your right…So what are your faults?" her ears when up quickly before slowly flowing down gently.

"..I mean like you said we have faults, no one is better, so tell me yours, you already know I suck at standing up for myself, I can hardly hunt and all that, so what about you?"

She didn't responded to Dilan as she was lost in her thoughts, floods of memories was sinking in her mind that she dare not to speak about to anyone, not even Dilan. "….Go to bed"

Dilan blink at her outburst. "But you-"

She looks up at him and glared at him. "Go to bed, we have much to do in the morning, night" she last said before turning away from him and falling asleep. Dilan sighed as he turned away from Breauna and closed his eyes letting the warmth of the fire take him to his dreams.

* * *

Sorry this story is short, its getting late and i need to sleep ewe'


End file.
